New Love
by blooddancer101
Summary: Bella has left Edward and now he has no reason to live. Now he meets Annabell the strange masked human. Edward Cullen x OC
1. Please Note

Hey all!

This story is being edited and rewritten a bit.

Please be patient as I can only write on Mondays due to my college classes.


	2. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen walked the streets of Forks as a zombie and looked as though he was about to lose himself to the darkness inside him. Bella had left him over two hundred years ago after asking Chelsea to change her bond to Edward after she met her new lover Blaze, taking their daughter Remesmee with her. This caused Jacob Black and wolf pack to go with them. Leaving only a small group of young newly formed werewolves to watch over this small town.

The treaty has been modified so the Cullens can hunt near the Quileute reservation in times where there are not enough animals in their forest. But he still stays his distance not wanting to cause any trouble for either of the clans. So he spends most of his time alone in the woods or at Forks High School.

In December just before Christmas break, Annabelle Shear walks into the Biology class without a word. Her whole body is covered by a deep blue cloak. The teacher stops his lecture as she hands him a note before taking a seat at the only empty desk. She gets out a blank notebook and quickly takes notes. The teacher says, "Annabelle, take your time catching up with us. Don't rush yourself."

She looks at him and nods softly before going back to her notes. Edward looks next to him at the new girl. He could not read her mind or see her face despite his enhanced eye sight. She was wearing a while mask over her face. He thinks, _"Now what does this girl got to hide?"_ Her scent was teasing him like crazy but he could control himself well now. She looks at him and says, "It is not proper to stare at people."

He says, "I'm sorry. I'm Edward Cullen." He looks at her with a smile. She says, "My name is Annabelle Spear." "What brought you to Forks?" "My eldest brother Shino got the job as head police chief. So my brothers and I moved here." He smiles some as she seemed to relax some. "How many brothers do you have?" "I have seventeen older brothers and no sisters." "That has got to be hard for you."

Annabelle shakes her head. "No I don't mind living with my brothers. I can be myself around them." He asks, "If you don't mind me asking, why do you wear a white mask over your face?" She looks at him without a word. "I rather not say..." He takes her hand in his and says, "I am sorry I made you uncomfortable." She looks at his hand and says, "It's not that you made me uncomfortable. I just don't like to show people what I look like."


	3. Chapter 2

Edward looks at the time as he and Annabelle had finished their assignments early. He was still curious what she looked like but he was not going to push his luck with her. He asks her, "Would you like me to show you around the school today?" She says, "No but thanks for the offer. I like to do things on my own."

She gets up from her seat and gets a drink of water. She gets her drink easily without removing her mask. He watches her with his golden eyes filled with such curiosity. She sits back down and he still could not stop staring at her. "What are you staring at, Edward?" Her voice sounding almost scared of what he might be thinking of her.

"Oh I don't mean to stare at you. It's just that you are a mystery to me." She smiles underneath her mask and starts to pack her things up for her next class. Before he could say another word to her, she was off into the crowd and to her next class. He sighs and says to himself, "My new soul mate is definitely a mystery."

After her first day, Annabelle runs home wanting to be away from all the people. She smiles under her mask as she sees all her brothers working on the yard and moving their stuff into the house. She runs up to them and gives each of them a big hug. Shino asks, "How was school, sister?"

She looks up at him and says, "It was okay but I don't like being around a bunch of people." He says, "Only because you have to hide what you look like." "And because I have to act like a human when I am no longer a human." She crosses her arms and heads in the house to discard her mask and cloak.

Nick comes in Annabelle's room and closes the curtains so no one could see her. Her mask falls to the floor with a soft tap. Her multi colored eyes become visible in her body mirror. Her pale skin finally free from their shadowy prison of her cloak. He says, "Our princess of the night has finally craved to see her own refection again." She looks at him and says, "I am not your princess of the night brother." "Yes you are my sweet sister. You do not sleep at night any longer. You are the only thing we seventeen guys live for. Therefore you are our princess of the night."

She goes back to looking at her reflection. "It has been four hundred years since I have ever looked at myself since it happened. I still have a hard time accepting that this is what I look like now." Her white silver hair falls to the floor as she finally lets her hair down. Nick watches Annabelle from the back wall. "Did you meet your intended today?" She nods slowly. "Edward Cullen age 390. He has the touch and the heart of a protective lover. He has already shown quite an interest in me."

"Do you plan on letting him see you and know of us?" "Only if he proves to me that we can trust him." She picks up her brush and starts to brush out her long beautiful hair. Nick comes forward and brushes her hair for her. "You guys are so lucky that you can go back to your human forms. I cannot." He looks at her with his deep brown eyes. "I am sorry that you cannot look human anymore. And I know it must hurt you to hide your appearance from your intended. But Shino is the one who leads us in this world. For without him, we would still be in that hell whole."


	4. Chapter 3

She sighs knowing she could not win a fight over that. "He may lead us but I am the one with the most power." "And that is why he and the rest of us treat you as a princess and protect you so much." She sighs and says, "I wish I could just tell Edward what I am. I mean I already know he is a vampire who only feeds off animal blood. He had a wife named Bella. He has a hybrid daughter whose name I can't pronounce. But her wolf mate calls her Nessie."

Nick smiles a little and asks, "You don't think it is fair for you to know so much about your mate and him not know anything about you?" She says, "No it is not fair to him or his family."

Annabelle wakes up early to get ready for school unsure what she wants to wear. She says, "I does not really matter what wear. No one is going to see what I am wearing." She picks out a white dress with a blue rose sewn into the right shoulder. She puts on her cloak and mask before heading downstairs to see if Nick and Shino are up yet.

She sits down at the table without a sound to be heard. Shino smiles, as he is cooking breakfast and says, "Good morning sister. Would you like a blueberry pancake before you have to go to school?" Annabelle says while taking off her mask to eat, "Yes please, big brother." She places her mask on the table as he puts her pancake on a plate and on the table. She eats it quietly before putting her mask back on and going to school.

As she walks to school, she has a feeling she is being watched. She sighs and says, "Rick you cannot come with me…" A dark blonde boy who looks about eighteen jumps down from the trees and smiles. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and says, "I know I can't come with you. But I did not think you liked walking by yourself to school."

Annabelle smiles and says kissing his cheek, "Okay you can walk me to school. You can even walk me home if you want. Just do not sneak around anymore. You know how much that freaks me out." Rick smiles and says, "As you wish, sister." They walk to the high school together and she spots Edward's Silver Volvo in the parking lot. Rick says, "I will see you after school sister. Go bond with your intended."

She swats him gently with a smile as he walks back home. Then she goes over to Edward's car gently knocking on his window seeing him in there listening to music. He rolls down the window and asks, "What are you doing here so early, Annabelle?" She says, "I needed some space from my brothers. They are loud when they get up so I get up before they do and get out of the house." He laughs and opens the passenger door so that she can get in. She comes around and gets in as he rolls up his window again.

Edward turns on the heat as she closes her door. He knows it is a very cold today and he did not want her to get sick. He says, "You know we got two hours before class starts." She smiles under mask and says, "Yeah and?" He smiles and says, "Let's go do something to pass the time…" She puts her seatbelt on and says, "Alright…" He puts the car in drive and starts going off to the woods. Annabelle smiles some as they come to a stop at a path. Edward comes over to her side of the car and helps her out of the car like a gentleman.


	5. Chapter 4

Annabelle looks at Edward a moment as he takes her hand and leads her off into the woods. She follows him calmly as though she was in a trance. She asks, "Where are you taking me Edward?" He says, "I am taking you to a special place. There is a beautiful hidden meadow half way up the mountain that has blue roses blooming this week. I have never taken anyone to it." She asks, "So why choose me to take up there?"

He looks back and stops walking. He moves her cloak away and says, "In the outfits you have worn since you came here, there is a blue sewn into the right shoulder. It is your favorite flower in the world and I want you to be able to see, feel, and smell it for real. And maybe I want to hear and see happiness touch you instead of this sad darkness of uncertainty that has haunted you since you came here."

Annabelle looks at him underneath her mask shocked that he would notice so much about her. A tear goes down her face and she thanks the Heavens that he cannot see her face. She asks trying her best to hide the pain in her voice, "Why do you care so much Edward?" In her mask her eyes turn a dark gray showing her sadness to the world.

Edward could sense her sadness in her voice and takes her in his arms looking in her eyes. She looks back at him waiting to hear what he has to say. He removes her cloak and says, "Because I see the beauty behind the pain and the mask you wear to hide yourself from the world." She tenses up some as he gently tries to take her mask off. "No Edward please, don't take my mask off. Please don't..."

He stops and then gently runs his fingers through her long hair. He says, "Your body and hair does not deserve to be tucked away and hidden." Edward looks in her eyes wanting so badly to see her face. He asks, "Why can't I see your face?" She asks getting close to him, "Can I trust you Edward? Can I truly trust you?" He smiles as he looks at her and nods. She says, "I will show you my face when we get to the meadow."

Annabelle smiles as he leads her up the mountain. He asks, "If you don't mind me asking, do you like it here in Forks?" She nods and says, "Yes I like it here in Forks. I am just more comfortable around my brothers because I can be myself around them. I can't be around myself around you or anyone else in school." He looks at the trees and says, "You can be yourself around me..."

She says, "So you say. How do I know for sure?" He stops and takes her into his arms asking, "What if I told you my secret? Then would you trust me?" She asks, "Why would you tell me your secret?" He says, "Well I learned the hard way that keeping secrets from someone you like can hurt you more than help you."

Annabelle says as he starts to get them closer the meadow, "Tell me your secret and I will show you mine." He smiles and says, "Alright. My family and I are vampires. Not like the ones you see in movies. Sunlight does not turn us to ashes. Wooden stakes don't harm us at all. And we can be around crosses." She asks, "Do you drink human blood?" He says, "Well in the beginning we did. It took a lot of harsh training for us to go on a diet of animal see during a vampire's first year, the craving for blood is so strong that we lose control and attack anything with a heartbeat."

Edward reaches the meadow with a smile as the blue roses are fully in bloom. He smiles as she comes beside him and says, "We are here..." She slowly undoes her mask and lets it fall to the ground. He looks at her face and his mouth drops slightly. She looks at him with her now blue eyes and smiles softly. Her pale skin looking just as pale as his but she was more beautiful than he could imagine. She has full plump lips and eyes that he felt himself getting lost in. He runs his thumb gently over her bottom lip.


End file.
